


首先，你要捉住那只蝙蝠

by dkwilliams, Sixhalfmk



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Discipline, M/M, Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/dkwilliams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixhalfmk/pseuds/Sixhalfmk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>非常时期就得采取非常之举，不是吗？所以......</p>
            </blockquote>





	首先，你要捉住那只蝙蝠

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [First You Catch Your Bat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060236) by [dkwilliams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/dkwilliams). 



> Thank you dkwilliams for the permission to translate this lovely fic.
> 
> Here is the authorization:
> 
> Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it!
> 
> And thanks for asking about translating, and sorry for the delay in replying. I would love to have it translated.

首先，你要捉住那只蝙蝠

by dkwilliams

授翻 日酱

概要：非常时期就得采取非常之举，不是吗？所以......

作者警告：  
1\. underage (17岁)，人物与法定监护人发生关系，且经过双方同意并由年轻一方单方面挑起的。  
2\. 同性性爱情节  
3\. 此文存在年长者（即法定监护人）调教（discipline relationship）情节

正文

我会永远爱他。

好吧，没人会因为这个责怪我吧？在我早年最痛苦的时候，是他引领着我走出黑暗，那时候的他，高大，强壮，让人心安，把我抱进怀里，就像他知晓我所经历的一切苦痛。不久以后我才知道，原来事实就是如此，因为他的父母也是在他和我差不大的时候去世的，他就是现在的我，我就是过去的他。而时至今日，我终于明白，即使我的一生终将由悲伤、疼痛和迷茫组成，我仍然可以在内心深处的某个地方找到一片安详的平静——布鲁斯·韦恩。

他给我的不仅仅是安慰——他给了我目标，给了我存在的理由。他承担了我所有漫无目的的痛苦和愤怒把它们转化为可行的目标，使我不至于沦落为愤恨叛逆的街头混混。我得以健康成长，人格健全，成为一名正义斗士，即使有时候我还是会孩子气的发火，反抗，像个普通的青少年。

他给了我家。给了我所拥有过的，第一个真正意义上的家。我是很爱我的马戏团，喜欢时不时的长途旅行，也喜欢闪光灯聚焦在身上时带来的兴奋和震撼，但我从来没有过一个固定的居所，让我日复一日年复一年的长久的住下去，一个能够让我安心驻根，让我在一个固定的学校上学，认识同龄孩子的地方。

他给我制定了必须遵守的规则。虽然很多时候我无比讨厌这些，特别是当我被错误蒙蔽的时候。而他的这些条条框框为日后我行为举止打下了坚实的基础，我得以飞得更高更远。不管是在学业，还是夜间危险的“课外”行动，都能尽我所能做到最好。或是在那些因为仅仅一个错误就会导致连环危机，甚至有致命危险的时刻，好好活下去。

而我，向他交付了真心。

我知道他爱我——像父亲喜爱孩子，像导师爱护学生，像挚友关爱挚友。可是最近一段时间，我觉得他其实爱上了我，以一种和上述截然不同的涵义，他爱我，就像他渴望得到我，就像对待爱人。

尽管他永远不会告诉我。

我曾经坦白过，在我15岁的时候，我告诉他我爱他。而布鲁斯让我坐下来，用他所能做到的最平和、最善意的语调对我说，迷恋一位年长者——无论是导师，教练，还是家族友伴——对我这种年龄的男孩来说都是一件再正常不过的事。他向我保证这一切都会过去，总有一天我会找到真正值得我爱的人。我沉默地点头，却并没有告诉他我早已找到。

只有他。

当我16岁的时候，我曾试图引诱他。我知道布鲁斯想要我，但我同时也知道无论如何他绝对不会走出第一步，这有违他的道德观念，特别是我既是他的被监护人，又是未成年。所以我决定如果一定要我们中的一个主动出击，那一定得是我。好吧，那并不是一次很成功的尝试，但足够认真而真诚。我试着穿过特别紧身的破洞（得恰到好处的）牛仔裤，也穿过短得不能再短的短裤，甚至学会了扭动身体——那样子大概连吉普赛·罗斯·李*都会相形失色。直到有一晚，当我故意在他面前弯下腰捡东西，以展示我形状完美的屁股的时候，那只和我记忆中同样不容反抗的手狠狠地拍了我一下，一个严厉的声音说道：

“去换。马上。”

不用说，短裤和牛仔裤最终被丢进了垃圾桶。连同我糟糕的尝试一起。

而现在，我17岁了。我早就知道蝙蝠侠是有多么的被动，所以我决定让他嫉妒。我知道他想要我，因而我想着，一旦他发现猎艳者非法侵入他的“私人领地”，他总会有所行动。我开始和女孩儿们约会。次数不多——没那么多时间，毕竟我身兼犯罪斗士的身份——但我也偶尔来次约会以维持我，理查德·格雷森，作为一个正常青少年的形象。要是被问起为什么和女孩儿们的那些“汽车后座”小游戏总被限制在脖子以上，拥有一个严厉的监护人总是一个很说得过去的理由。于是当我顶着乱糟糟的头发，带着脖子上的吻痕回到家时，布鲁斯总会给我非常犀利的眼神，但什么都不说。很明显，和女孩儿们约会并不能逼迫布鲁斯就范。那么，男生。这就是我下一步的目标。

*吉普赛·罗斯·李（Gypsy Rose Lee）：又译作李玫瑰，上世纪30年代脱衣服明星，后登上荧幕，出演《巴格达的姑娘》等。

想得容易，做起来却很难。一方面，我必须让布鲁斯相信我是和男孩儿约会，这样他的占有欲才有可能爆发；另一方面，我并不知道哥谭学院里有多少已经出柜的男生，更何况我知道的那些都不是我的菜，甚至是避之而不及的。我并无属意于无关人士的意愿，除了他——那一位黑暗骑士。

当我的一位朋友建议我们去一家城里当下最热的酒吧时，我的问题终于得到了解决。这是哥谭如今最热门的地方，一家面向年轻人的“混合”酒吧。乔纳森（Jonathon）和他的现任，我正在“拍拖”的女孩儿和我自己都会去，跳跳舞，找点乐子，把自己弄得乱糟糟的，在家长们发现之前悄悄溜回家。

表面上看来，整个计划既安全又万无一失。我要保证在布鲁斯离家以后给他留条语音信息，告知他我要和“杰森（Jason）”约会，然后汗津津乱糟糟的回来，坐等布鲁斯跳起来扑倒我。

能出什么问题呢？

好吧，就说一点——我忘了蝙蝠侠是世界上最牛逼的侦探。

我们定在乔纳森家见，因为他迫不及待的要炫耀一下他的新玩具——父母为他勉强通过所有课程考试的奖励——一辆新车，然后在最闹腾的时候到了酒吧。附近进进出出熙熙攘攘的人群实在太庞大，尽管乔纳森是我们中唯一一个拿着假证件的，我们几个还是夹在人流中成功的混了进去。没座位了，詹妮（Janie）拉着我挤进了舞池，当我们都差不多跳得筋疲力尽的时候乔（Jon）抱着几瓶啤酒挤到我们身边。我拿过一瓶，一边喝一边不舒服的想到要是被布鲁斯知道他一定会杀了我，我为自己的行为感到有些脸红。但是，毕竟我们经常在晚饭时喝点儿红酒，我对酒精并不陌生，而且我也没打算喝多。

第二杯啤酒下肚后，我们都感到异常的放松和飘飘然，于是我们四个再一次返回了舞池。舞曲的重低音和节拍像是夜空中潜伏的危机一样让我仿佛重获新生，我放任自己沉浸在音乐里肆意摆动。我们至少连续跳了两首曲子，突然我发现我正和一个陌生人面对面的热舞。对方长得异常顺眼，拥有一身强壮的肌肉，态度良好，对自己的外貌充满自信。我自我安慰的耸耸肩——就跳个舞，虽然这人离我越来越近，但从他身上散发出来的气味和汗渍将深深地浸在我的衬衣里，让我的计划全盘升级。

音乐停止了，乐队表示要休息一会儿，我回身寻找其他三个人，就在这时，一只手紧紧地环上了我的腰把我拉回了那个陌生的胸膛。

“想去哪儿，小可爱？”他说着，靠过来用鼻子蹭了蹭我的脖子。

我不客气的推开他，非常不喜欢从他眼里流露出来饥渴的暗示。

“我的朋友还在那等——”

他越过我的头顶看过去，从鼻子里哼了一声：“那些小孩子？”他不屑地说，“干嘛不跟我去和大人们玩儿呢？我们可以私下搞个小派对，我会让你爽到不行。”

好吧，我也是和那些扭曲的罪犯正面交锋过的人，更别提和死亡擦身而过了，可这个陌生人的语气着实把我吓到了。他的眼神告诉我他把我当成了未经人事的处子，并且将要不择手段的夺取我的第一次。我不喜欢他这样。多年的武术训练让我可以轻而易举的让他松手，我伸出两根手指用一种会让他疼痛的力道捏住他的手腕。

“我说了’不要’。离我远点。”

他揉着被捏疼得手腕退缩了，乔和我一击掌：“厉害啊老兄！你要好好教教我那一招！”

“我不觉得你有这个机会了……”詹妮说着，目光越过我的肩膀，眼睛因为惊恐瞪大了。“大麻烦来了。”

我转过身，以为会看见落荒而逃的那个混球带着朋友回来了，然而当我看清到底是谁的时候，我差点就地晕倒。比我想象中糟多了。不知道糟糕了多少倍。

布鲁斯正站在门口。

他的眼神穿过房间和我相遇，传达出非常清晰地信息：“呆在原地，否则后果自负。”我呆呆的看着他穿过舞池，甚至没有余力惊讶他就那么毫不费力的分开了人群。我默默地数了数今晚干的所有事：撒谎，去成人酒吧，喝酒——

我完蛋了。

布鲁斯在我们四个面前停住，一脸礼貌而疏离地一个一个的看过去，眼神像针刺一般锋利：“雷诺兹小姐（Ms. Reynolds），弗雷瑟小姐（Ms. Fraser），沃特先生（Mr Waters）——你们的父母都很担心你们，我在门口为你们叫了车，会把你们安全送回家。”

说完他转身走向大门，我们像四头温顺得不能再温顺的绵羊跟在后面默默无言。他根本就没再看我第二眼。大事不好。

彻底完蛋了。

我的朋友们大概也意识到了事情的严重性，带着全然的同情看着我。

“唉，真庆幸我不是你，DG。”凯西（Cassie）嘟囔着，“他看上去气疯了。”

“是啊，”乔低声说，“他那种类型是最可怕的，什么把戏他都知道。要是我是你，我会祈祷来场心脏病。”而詹妮只是憋不住笑出了声。

我试图在出门前给他们每人一个愤怒的眼神。

布鲁斯为他们三个拉开车门，把地址递给了司机——外加一路不要停车的提醒。乔表示他对丢下自己的新车很不放心，但来自布鲁斯的一个眼神成功地让他闭上了嘴，乖乖的钻进了车里。

车开远了，布鲁斯终于舍得看我一眼，却吓得我差点冷汗直冒。他领着我走向他的车。跑车。说明阿福并没有作为司机跟来。在这漫长的路程中就只有我们俩了。好的一面是，不到家之前布鲁斯是没有机会找我算账的——他得两只手握着方向盘。

我扣上安全带，舔了舔嘴唇：“呃——布鲁斯——”

又一记让我闭嘴的眼神。“除非你希望我停车，现在就解决今天这件事，否则我建议你在到家之前都闭上嘴。”

我不说话了。在我短暂的十几年当中我只不小心触动过布鲁斯的情绪开关一次：12岁的时候我自作聪明地反抗：“行啊，停车——我打赌你不敢！”最后的结果以我光着屁股趴在车前盖上告终，我的监护人用实际行动提醒我故作聪明是个绝对不能再想、糟糕透顶的主意，而我在回到家以后还是受到了必要的惩罚。

布鲁斯停好了车走进庄园。阿尔弗雷德像往常一样等待着，接过布鲁斯的夹克。我并没有穿外套——这很有可能对今晚的事态发展火上浇油。

“今晚还有安排吗，先生？”阿福问道。

“没有了，谢谢你阿尔弗雷德。”布鲁斯说着扫了我一眼，我机械的抬腿走向书房。“我有一些——琐事要处理。”

我能感觉到阿福的眼神追随着我的移动，清楚地很，我一直红到脖子根。“好的先生。迪克少爷待会儿会需要我的照看吗？”

“我会照料好他的，阿尔弗雷德。你可以去睡觉了。”

“好的，先生。我会在迪克少爷的房间里放一袋冰块和药膏。”

因为这番话我的脸已经红的不能再红，只好飞快的冲进书房，听着布鲁斯在我身后低声向阿福道晚安。拥有一位家族忠仆的一个难题就是你的私生活几乎暴露无遗。阿福对我年少时期趴在布鲁斯膝盖上度过的时光太过了解，当然我很感激他在惩罚之后给我的慰藉，但意识到阿福对我即将要受的惩罚知道得一清二楚，这仍然让我觉得羞耻万分。

我走进书房，突然一下惊恐的停住了脚步，恐惧的瞪着布鲁斯的书桌。就在那儿，非常显眼的地方，放着一根藤杖(cane)。

布鲁斯对一系列的犯错行为有不同程度的惩罚规定。大部分时候只是用手（hand spanking），比如破坏规定和不文明用词，等等。毫无必要的拿生命去冒险会用上杖板(paddling offense)。

藤杖，是为了撒谎准备的。

布鲁斯很早以前就指出，在我们长久的合作关系中最可怕的就是我们无法信任彼此。我们的性命依赖于此，因为我们依靠信任对方的话语联结双方。谎言会逐步侵蚀这种不易建立的信任。

我也曾受过藤杖的教训，就一次，多年以前。那次我干了一件错事，企图用一个谎言掩盖真相。当然不可能行得通——我发誓蝙蝠侠肯定是某种活体测谎仪。布鲁斯取出藤杖，告诉我这样做的后果有多么严重。从那以后我再也没有对他撒过谎，尽管我可以选择避免正面回答某些问题。

从那以后我再也没有说过谎，直到今天。

我听见他的脚步声从门外传来，走进房门，停在我身后。我转身面向他，我一定是吓得面色惨白，因为我从他眼中发现了一丝软化的迹象——当他不得不做出一些会伤害我的事情时经常这样，但他的下巴仍然紧绷着。

“求你了！别用藤杖！你可以用杖板打我，但是求你别用藤杖！”

布鲁斯重重的关上身后的门。“迪克，你是不是在留言的时候说谎了？你说你要和一个名叫’杰森’的人出去？”

“我承认！但那并没有多严重啊！这不是我在拿某人的性命冒险！”

布鲁斯叹了一口气，走近了几步。“詹妮的祖父住院了。她的母亲打电话过来问我她在哪，而我不得不告诉她我根本不知道你们两个一起出的门。于是我打电话给乔纳森的父母，他们告诉我你们四个是去看一场电影。要不是我正好路过那家俱乐部看见乔纳森的车停在外面，我们可能到现在还在搜寻你们。你能明白这有多严重吗？万一发生什么紧急情况我可能需要你的帮助？”

我咬着嘴唇，想象着蝙蝠侠不得不独自一人面对那些危险的罪犯，就因为他找不到自己的搭档。想着想着我不禁觉得有些反胃，我觉得我大概是病了。

“你不仅仅是撒了谎，你居然进了一家成人酒吧。你们怎么进去的？伪造证件吗？”

“不是的，先生。”我仓促的回复道。我知道布鲁斯对此类触犯法律的事情是百分之百的零容忍。“人很多——没人注意我们所以我们溜进去了。”

“唔。”他脸上皱眉严肃的表情暗示我他将会和警察局局长提及有关酒吧附近保安系统松懈的问题。“你喝酒了？”

我压根没想再撒谎。想都不敢想。“是的，先生。我喝了两瓶啤酒。”

“你知道本州的法定饮酒年龄吗？”

“但是布鲁斯！我们平时在晚餐时也会喝点酒——”

“回答问题，理查德。”

当他开始叫我全名的时候，我知道我触到底线了。我叹了口气。“是的先生。我知道。”

“很好。我们好好解决一下这个问题。”布鲁斯说道，拿起了藤杖，“首先，躺下，脱掉牛仔裤趴好。”

我不情愿的脱下牛仔裤，褪到膝盖处，还好他允许我留着短裤以作少许保护。我俯下身子趴在书桌面上，两手紧紧捉着桌子边缘，紧张的等待着第一下惩罚的降临。

我听见藤杖在空气里尖声呼啸的声音，紧接着疼痛就在我的屁股上蔓延了开来，还没来得及喘气，稍低于第一次疼痛的地方，第二下又如影随至。第三下直接让我喊出了声。一直等到第六到最后一下时我已经大声哭喊发誓我再也不会撒谎了。再也不了。不管发生什么。

布鲁斯让我在那安静的爬了几分钟，找回我的呼吸，与此同时，他的手落在我后面那一小块的地方温柔的画着圈，试图减轻痛感。要不是那里一阵阵难以忽视的阵痛，我说不定会很享受这一刻。这是一种和我先前预料的，今晚可能会发生的完全不同的疼痛。

我缓慢的站起身，拉上牛仔裤，感动的意识到自己今晚穿的并不是紧身裤。我避免去看布鲁斯的眼睛，甚至当他主动递给我纸巾擦去眼角的泪水的时候。

“好了，迪克。我们来说说今晚的其他事情。比如你们四个为什么会去那样的酒吧。”

我耸了耸肩。“乔和女孩儿们觉得很好玩。”

“于是意志力如此薄弱的你就毫无异议的跟着去了？”我没再说话，红了脸。“离家前你就知道你们会去那里，还是只是路上的心血来潮？”

“我预先就知道。”我坦白，“我也想去那儿。”

“你是觉得你的生活中还缺少一些刺激元素，所以冒着可能的风险去找点乐子？”

“可是并没有什么风——”我有些不满。

“在你发现我之前我已经看了好一会儿了，迪克。我知道发生了什么。”

我脸上的潮红又一次加深了。“那你也该看到我是怎么处理好这件事的。”

“我只注意到一个你本没必要让自己卷入的情势。要是那位年轻人不那么——好劝服？要是他带着朋友回来？”

“得了吧，布鲁斯！那是公共场所，又不是什么奇怪的皮革酒吧*！难道还会发生什么吗？”

“你希望发生什么？”我猛地一抬头，瞪着他，无言以对。“你不惜冒险故意做出种种举动让那种情况发生。的确，我根本不应该在那种地方找到你。但你总要有一个出现在那里的理由，而且我要你坦诚的告诉我。”

一阵突如其来的恐惧冲刷过我的全身。我突然害怕的意识到布鲁斯来找我的原因并非嫉妒于我将和某个男生“约会”的消息，他来找我，只是因为詹妮的父母想找到自己的女儿而已。这意味着，他根本不在乎我在和谁约会。这意味着，他根本不是我想的那样爱上了我，就像我爱着他一样。他爱我，仅限于一位父亲，一个朋友，而并非是某种浪漫情感。而且，他永远，永远也不会爱上我。

我绝对，绝对该死的不会告诉他我到底为什么要做这些。我宁愿忍受一个月的杖板。然而我得先离开这儿，远远地离开他，找回我破碎的呼吸，和一颗破碎的心。

我冲向门，拉开门把手，一路冲过门厅冲向楼梯。我听见身后布鲁斯的叫声，但我无视了他。就在我已经跑到最后几级台阶的时候，身后传来了我无法继续无视下去的命令。

“理查德！站住！现在！”

我僵在原地，多年来服从这个男人命令的本能在一瞬间占据了我的身体，控制了我的行动。但我没有转身，直到他走过来抓住我的胳膊拉着我转身面对他。

“年轻人，你到底——”他愤怒的声音终止了，转而换上了惊讶的语调：“迪克？你在哭——到底怎么了？”

哭？我没意识到我居然流起了眼泪，但此时此刻我好像根本没法控制自己。伴随着眼泪的，是一长串同样没法控制的自白。

“我爱你！我爱上你了！别告诉我什么都会过去的因为我会爱你一辈子而且我永远都不会停止！别说什么我还太年轻因为我早就不是小孩子了——我早就知道我到底要什么了。”

我粗鲁的擦去眼角的泪水。“我和男孩子出去约会，该死的你本该生气的！你应该充满占有欲的告诉我我是你的——”

“像这样？”

蓦然，我发现自己被一个不容抗拒充满渴求的吻堵住了嘴。布鲁斯的胳膊死死地环住我，因为震惊，我在原地僵了好几秒，然而，就在他要退开的时候我终于恢复了意识。我抱上他的脖颈一跃而上攀上他的身体，双腿圈住他的腰，用尽全部力气和全身心的感情回吻过去。

他的手臂抱住我，手滑下去抱住我的臀瓣，支撑着我的重量。我因为那种大力揉捏产生的酸痛而低吟起来，痛苦而愉悦。就在此时，他借机用舌头侵占了我的口腔，夺取亲吻的控制权，就像他早已夺取了我的心一样。我渴求的臣服于他的吻，配合他的唇舌。我的阴茎硬得发疼，只好通过腿部的动作在布鲁斯身上摩擦，以缓解不断膨胀的渴求。欢愉由内而外彻底把我点燃，随着一声失去理智的急促惊呼，我在兴奋的终点到了。

我满足的放松下来，头靠在布鲁斯的肩膀上，餍足的叹息，感受到布鲁斯胸膛深处传来的愉悦震动的低鸣。

“感觉好多了？”

“嗯哼。”

“很好。”我感觉到布鲁斯抱着走上了楼梯。靠近我的房间的时候，我稍稍有些紧张，但布鲁斯径直的走了过去。我舒了一口气，任凭自己安心的栖息在他的肩上，微笑。我早该知道——一旦蝙蝠下定做某事的决心，他绝对不会思前想后犹豫不决。

我把腿从布鲁斯身上放下来，好让他把我放到床上，落下时因为屁股上的疼痛嘶的抽了一口气。

“马上回来。”他说着，返回了走廊。我能猜到他要干什么——去拿阿福的药膏——然后趁机扒掉我黏糊糊湿漉漉的裤子。我踢掉鞋子，瑟缩着脱掉了牛仔裤和短裤。紧接着小心翼翼的蠕动着甩掉了T恤。

“天。”

就在这时，门口传来一声低沉而近乎虔诚的惊呼。我回头，看见一脸惊讶的布鲁斯站在门边，他的眼里满含赞叹和难以置信，逡巡着我的身体，我不由得微笑起来。事实上我对自己的身体很满意，但偶尔我也会垂涎一下拥有蝙蝠侠那样更为强壮的体格——更别提他的身高了。然而布鲁斯现在的表情让我沾沾自喜的简直要飞起来。

我低低一笑。“得了吧，布鲁斯，你又不是没见过我的身体。”

“但并非全裸的，在我床上。”他重重的关上身后的门，穿过房间来到床前，把手里的药膏放在床头，接着俯下身给了我一个吻。“很美。”他在我的唇上喃喃低语。

我大笑起来，开始解他的衬衫。“要是你想说说美不美的话——”

他摇了摇头，接手了我的工作，直截了当的脱去衬衣：“我并不适合这个词。”

我同意。美丽并不是一个可以正确形容他的词——它无法描绘出他坚实身体上的每一块雕塑般的肌肉。英俊也无可匹及。因为它同样不能描绘时不时从那双令人神往的蓝眼睛中流露出的徘徊的脆弱和隐忍。至于某些其他特质，只能用彻头彻尾的情色来形容。因此，实际上，没有一个词能恰到好处的概括他的一切，也许，除了一个，就是我即将说出的那个词。

“我的。”我把他拉上床，与我贴合。

布鲁斯本能性的撑住自己，以防撞到我。“迪克——你确定？我比你大十四岁，我从未建立过正常顺利的恋爱关系。”

我刚刚是不是说过蝙蝠侠不会自我怀疑？我笑着拉下他的头，献上可以证明一切的热情的吻。  
就在我放开他以后，我又硬了起来，他也硬的不行，在我的双腿间摩擦着。我伸手去安抚它，惊叹于他的阴茎在我手里的感觉，熟悉，又全然的陌生。如此不同——就说一点，比我大，而我，花了几秒钟不安的想到这该死的东西到时候怎么放到我的身体里去。

一根手指温柔的滑下我的脸颊，我抬起头，看向那双令人着迷的深蓝眼瞳。“我们不一定要那么干，”他温柔地说道，“考虑到今晚你的状况，我大概不应该那么做。”

啊。我完全忘记了先前被藤杖打过的事——你看，他的吻多么令人分神啊。既然被提及了，我的屁股似乎也决定要好好提醒我一下。然而，我绝对不会让这样一点小小的疼痛阻挠我得到一直想要的一切。

“我想要你。”我坚定地说。“既然这么些天我都没法好好坐着，你最好让它疼得值得一点。”

“等会儿再说，你得先让我看看你的情况如何。趴好。”

我翻身趴好，头枕在叠起的手上，在手指接触到那些凸起的红痕时抽气出声。

“表皮没破。”他满意的说。“但这些红肿大概会持续几天。”

“说点儿我不知道的。”我闷闷的抱怨。一记落在臀瓣正中间的拍打让我差点儿跳起来：“嗷！嘿！”

“管好你的嘴。别忘了，我们还有些没算完的帐呢。”

“一定要现在吗？”我惊恐的问道。我硬的像块石头，他也是，同样难以忍耐，而他说要算一算我还有哪些未受的惩罚。

他温柔的笑了起来。“好吧，可以等到明天。我答应过阿尔弗雷德要照顾好你，现在，我得履行诺言。”

我放松下来，等待着来自阿福特质药膏的熟悉清凉感去缓解疼痛，酸疼的肌肉和留下的红痕。然而，我却感受到了不一样的触感，某种湿滑，粗糙的感觉触上了第一条印记。

“上帝啊。”

“注意语言，小伙子。”布鲁斯责备道，接着再一次俯身下去，用舌头缓慢贴上那些未消的红肿。我抓过枕头把脸埋了进去，防止我不受控制的发出足以唤醒整个庄园的尖叫，同时也试图阻止那些因为布鲁斯天才般的唇舌动作而从我口中蹦出来的诅咒的词儿。布鲁斯慢条斯理的一条一条舔过红肿，看起来很享受的样子——谁知道他会这么恶趣味啊？好吧，也许蝙蝠侠的制服能告诉我们什么，但，这个？

当布鲁斯的舌头结束了缓解疼痛的工作以后，我倒抽了一口气，感觉到它移动到了某个更隐秘的地方。布鲁斯·韦恩，这个亿万富翁，哥谭名流界的宠儿，正在用舌头给我润滑**——而且做得出乎意料的棒。我内心深处的某个不坚定的小恶魔怀疑着，他到底是从哪学到了这些。最终我决定把它归结于早年浪荡生活的受益。当然，我万分感谢他的那些岁月。

他的手握上了我的勃发，而仅仅需要这么一个简单的举动，我又到了。我到达了高潮，就仿佛毕生都未感受过一样，感受着他的舌和手的动作，随着最原始欲望的爆发几乎尖叫出声。我恍然坠落，瘫倒在床面上，兴奋又精疲力尽。迷迷糊糊中，我感觉到布鲁斯开始在我的屁股上把药膏涂抹开来，我叹息了一声，享受着冰凉触感下刺痛的缓解——倒不是说我现在觉得有多疼。

布鲁斯用鼻子蹭了蹭我的耳朵，从背后贴住我，把我完全揽在怀里（spooning***），吻着我的后颈。“现在感觉如何？”他轻声问道。

“唔。”我餍足的叹息，感觉到他的坚硬正抵在我的背后上。“还是好想要你。”

“小伙子，你真是贪得无厌。”

“我可是十七岁。”

他笑出了声，小心的移动。过了一会儿，一根手指戏弄着我的开合，我放松的任他毫无阻碍的滑了进去。布鲁斯的手指不断进出弯曲着，好让我完全适应，紧接着第二根、第三根手指很快也加入了进来。就在他用加入第三根手指给我做准备的时候，我再一次硬了起来，在他身上磨蹭着，求他进来，求他占有我，让我彻彻底底成为他的。

他轻咬我的后颈，又舔了舔浅浅的咬痕：“你早已是我的了，不是吗？”

“一直都是。”我低吟，主动动起来，“现在赶快操我！”

他笑着推起我的一条腿，弯曲在我的胸膛前，紧接着我感受到一阵持久的钝痛慢慢进入甬道。“吸气，慢慢吐出来，放松，”他在我的耳边低喃。“就这样，”我顺从的照做了，他吻上我的脖颈，慢慢进入了我。“做得很好，放松，一切都交给我。”

“天哪。”我呻吟着，并不太能辨别这种深藏身体内部的感觉。不能算疼痛，大概更算得上是充实感，但我似乎觉得他并没有完全进来。我能完全接纳他吗？我无法想象他失望的样子，情急之下我试着向后挪了挪，试图让我们连接的更加紧密，而布鲁斯的手铁一般握住我的髋部。

“慢点来，”他低声宽慰，“会到那一步的。”

“我受得了——你快进来——”我喘息着说道。

于是，他握上了我的阴茎，以安抚作为回答。他的手熟悉而又陌生，落在我的硬挺上，承接了我的全部注意力，我几乎完全忘却了正在我身体内部发生的变化。这一次他的套弄，恰到好处，不会让我全然失控的爆发，直到我在他手里呻吟着诅咒着蜷缩着，哭喊般的渴求更多的刺激。

突然我意识到他已经完全进来，我惊讶的凝固了，他笑着咬了咬我的肩，“看——我告诉过你。”

“你全进来了吗？”

“在这个体位下我已经进到最深了。”他回答，移动髋部开始温柔的抽插。“感觉怎样？”

“棒极了！”我抽了口气，扭过头求吻。他一边缓慢，有节奏的进出，一边给了我深沉绵长的一吻，接着移到我的肩窝。我想感受他留在我身体上每一寸的占有欲。

我正一步步攀上巅峰，我知道他能感觉出来，因为他握紧了我的阴茎开始加速套弄。他的下身动了动，开始不断顶弄我身体内部的某个部位。

“哦！”我倒抽了一口气，因为兴奋而颤抖，“再做一次！就在那儿！”他照办了。我的身体因为他的举动释放出到达顶峰的信号，我感受到他加快了抽插的速度，与我贴合的身体悸动着，低沉地吼出了我的名字。对对对就是这样。我喷发了——在他的手里，我的胸膛上，在我的脑海深处。我不确定我有没有哭泣或者尖叫，叫出他的名字，因为在我到达高潮的那一刻，只有那个单词深深地烙印在了我的嘴唇上，我的大脑里。我从高潮坠落，不省人事。

 

当我终于清醒过来的时候，我意识到身上发生了微妙的变化。我被从头到脚清理过了，药膏厚厚的覆盖在我的伤处，身上也盖上了毯子，床头的台灯发出暗淡的光芒。而我后背的温度还在。

我慢慢翻过身，面向身旁的人，他睁着眼睛看着我。“嘿。”我温柔地说道。

“嗨。”他微微一笑，我突然意识到先前很少会在他的脸上看到这样的笑容。放松，餍足，几乎称得上是高兴和幸福，而我相信在未来可以看到更多。也许床上是最佳地点——他的床上。

“感觉怎样？”他问道。

我灿烂一笑。“一定要问？”说着倾身吻他，一个漫长而甜蜜的吻。“我们可以再做一次吗？”

他大笑起来。“太贪得无厌了。你会让我早衰的。”他伸出胳膊环上我，调整姿势，让我能够舒舒服服的窝在他的怀里。“睡吧孩子。明天将是漫长而忙碌的一天。”

迷迷糊糊中，我依稀记起他似乎说过明天还要和我算账的事，似乎我还欠他一次惩罚，不过现在这些都不重要了，我一点儿也不担心。明天还早呢。现在，既然捉住了我的蝙蝠，我要把他尽可能地困在床上，很长，很长时间。

END

 

*皮革酒吧（leather bar）看名字大概已经能猜到了，顺便一提付兰兰有一部同名电影【doge脸  
**原词是rim，嗯，因为个人翻译习惯就不那么直白的翻出来了。。。就，说一下otz  
***spooning: 汤勺式的拥抱，很形象，还有一种拥抱方式叫cuddling，面对面的拥抱。


End file.
